Fetcher's View
by bernie-chan
Summary: What was Fetcher thinking during the battle at Aranmore? Well here's what i think starting with page 369!then continues to chapter 40 and 41!
1. Chapter 1

_Page 367_

"Damn I'm dead. Way too tired to teleport outta here. Shit! I'll hafta wait it out then. Gre4at just great."

I sat on the tree away from the carnage happening to catch my breath, slumped my shoulders and put my head in my hands, heavily panting. I felt my hair covered in sweat and the feeling of it matted and I hated it. I always loved my spiky hair and the gel I used. I looked down at my shirt soaked in sweat and a bit of blood.

I was tired and frightened. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared and i couldn't see anybody about...wait. Are those footsteps? I looked up slowly feeling the pain in my neck. Valkyrie. Thank God.

"I helped them" I couldn't help the guilt that was coming on even greater now that she was in front of me.

"I know. But now we need you to help us. Have you seen Paddy?" Paddy? The old guy? I haven't even seen the faceless ones thank god, but why does she want to know. Wasn't paddy just a normal human?

"Haven't seen anyone. I didn't even fight them. They threatened me, they cut me, and that's all it took. I always thought I'd be the hero, you know?" And I always did. I thought I could easily handle this and impress Val and Tanith. I laughed at the thought of it.

"I don't mean to sound cruel but we don't have time for this." Ah... she was thinking about time. She must want to leave. She could come with me then. Thinking about it reminded me of London Somehow and I started missing it.

"You want to get out of here? I'm gathering my strength to teleport somewhere, anywhere. For some reason I really want to go back to London right now." I started thinking about what the family would do with me back again and if I brought my friend. They would hate me there again, but they might like Valkyrie and-

"You can't leave..." Wow what did she just say? I can't leave? While thinking why I caught that Batu was the old guy, needing to find the sceptre and me re-opening the portal. Wow, wait a minute!

"Are you nuts?! Opening it the first time wiped me out. I mean, if I could use my powers don't you think I would have by now. Do you think I'm staying here because I'm brave? The moment I'm strong enough, I'm gone" I was really trying to show how desperate I was that we should leave. I was even telling her that I wasn't brave, but even that didn't work.

"It's not my fight"

"It's everyone's fight." Everyone huh...the sorcerers!

"When the other sorcerers hear about this, they'll all come running to help, from all over the world. They'll stop them. Not me. I'm just a kid." And I was. I was a reckless cocky teen who was in over his head. I looked into her eyes and saw the desperation and fear in them, and realized she's near my age. She's also just a kid. One that I should at least protect.

"You should come with me" I wanted her to come away from the danger, from Skulduggery as well. He was the one that got her into this. She should come with me, not him.

"I can't. If you won't help us, finding the sceptre is our only chance." Those words hurt me more than being cut. It made me feel like i was betraying her. Couldn't she se that I was trying to help her in a different way?

"You'll be killed" That thought alone made me wanna throw up as the picture of her laying limp on the ground, blood covering her body, torn to shreds and her eyes staring at me entered my mind. That's another picture i won't get rid of ever.

"Apparently that's been coming awhile now" What did she mean by that? Did someone say she was going to die? Or was she always in life or death situations? That angered more then I liked.

She gave me my chance. She stood waiting in optimistic hope. I looked at her then. Really looked at her appearance. She was covered in sweat and dirt but that was to be expected. Her long silk hair was still the same just a little messed up, but it looked good on her. Her clothes clung to her feminine body, that on closer inspection, looked nice and she was still growing too. That thought needed a covered up blush and her face was also covered in sweat. Her plump lips were in a straight line and i looked at them a second longer before her eyes screamed out at me. They looked desperate and fearful, but mostly disappointment. She was desperate and yet look what I was doing. Even her eyes looked and all her body looked pretty and would probably be stunning in a year.

She walked away sensing that I wasn't going to come. There was fear in her eyes so she's as scared as I am but look how she's handling it. Pretending to be confident and for help finds me. Away from the destruction to safety. But she wanted to be there not being selfish or showing weakness. She wanted to protect people. Well then I'll help her and protect her.

With that thought in mind, I stood up, sucked in, breathed out. Then ran in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

My strength had still not returned to teleport to Valkyrie, so my only option was running. And run I did. I was always an alright runner at school, but now wasn't a little competition and I was gasping for breath, but I kept going. It was a matter of saving a friend who needed me and who I needed.

I ran to a clearing close to the forest, but suddenly stopped. A Faceless One was running fast. It stopped and looked down, then lifted its hand. Slowly.

'Who's it aiming at? And why did it stop? Maybe Val. Did find the sceptre and is aiming at the faceless dude. Yeah that's it! Its gotta be and it's the only good thing that can happen right now. Nice one Val!'

Black lightening shot towards it causing such an ear-splitting, inhuman shriek of pain. I almost felt pity for the destructive god. The skin was doing something I couldn't see from here, but it looked like it was moving. Then it stopped and turned to dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 41

I shook myself from the awe of seeing it and then ran again. I stopped again though when Murder Rose or the faceless one whatever came in and slammed China into Skulduggery and throw them away. I was about half a mile away, but I could clearly see Valkyrie fall back with the sceptre.

'No Valkyrie! Get up and run! Get up! Val! Val...VALKYRIE!' My mouth refused to open but I felt the power surge through me and I teleported to her as the faceless one reached for her.

"Hold on" whispering in her ear felt strange but I had little time to savour it or to feel how she reacted to it. My arm just fit round her waist perfectly, but I let go when I teleported us to the burning van on the other side of the farm.

Val. Whirled on me saying"You came back" and something in me made me say smugly "Naturally." She then turned to Skulduggery and I felt protectiveness, but certainly not jealousy, spike up as she hung to him.

The faceless one came again and upon spotting Val and skulduggery, it reached for them. It happened so fast that the only thing I saw was Val dive down then I felt Skulduggery slam into me.

"OHH! Aww skulduggery get off me now" Curses followed my line of speech and Skulduggery, who still wasn't of off me, and I watched Val crumble another faceless one to dust... but we also saw the sceptre fall, robbed of its power and in fragments. 'Shit now what' I thought as Val ran over to us. I thought she would run to Skulduggery after asking "are you OK?" T he question was aimed at him surely, but as he gruffly said"I'm fine" she ran over to me and helped me to my feet. 'Is this pity or is she actually worried foe me?' I was confused and amazed and happy but still I only groaned out "I'm OK. One more to go huh? Not doing to badly." My optimism was truly reaching new heights but Val crushed them by reminding us of the broken sceptre. 'Nice one Val'

Looking to Skulduggery she asked for a plan and he composed and straightened himself into a cemi-dignified per-skeleton.

"The first thing we need to do is get over the fact that my wellbeing is obviously of less importance to you then Fletcher's here"

"I'm already over that." Happiness flowed into me at that sentence but then again she and Skulduggery joked about everything.

"The second thing is for Fletcher to reopen that gateway. Do you think you can do it?" Everyone turned and looked at me then and I felt the responsibility and pressure that I hated. Uncertainty crept up and I said "Yes. I mean, I think so. I hope so." I was never good at speeches and as Skulduggery helped China to her feet and said "that fills me with such confidence" he proved the point.

"what's to stop more faceless ones from coming through once it opens" Val asked when we raced back to the meadow.

"Absolutely nothing. What we're going to do is make a big wish that they don't notice." 'Say what?! He said that so happy ...and... that's what he says? How?'

"Seriously? Skulduggery, seriously?"

"Seriously. The fact is we stand a decent chance. The faceless ones that did get through were drawn here because of the markings of the Diablerie wore. Now that there are no markings left, there is nothing to make them look over" 'Serious?! That is his plan? How is this guy good at his work?' Val agreed with me and said "That's a plan that could fall apart in so many ways."

"The fun ones are like that."

"But how do we get the last faceless one to go back through?"

"We're going to let it chase us" 'we are?! There is no way I am being bait to a faceless one! He's mad!'

"Us?"

"Well I say 'us'. I mean you" 'her?! What is he thinking? Letting her take the bait? He's a skeleton he should do it instead of getting Val to do even more. That ungrateful, inconsiderate, son of a –'

"Terrific" Valkyrie muttered. 'Terrific indeed.'


End file.
